Mobile devices are used to store and process data. Often the data stored on the mobile device includes sensitive personal information (e.g., names, addresses, credit card information, passwords, etc.) or secret enterprise information (e.g., client information, medical records, etc.). Modern mobile devices are often configured to encrypt data stored on the mobile device and make the data available only under certain conditions (e.g., when the device is unlocked, when valid password is entered, etc.).